What If, If Only
by Exhibit Q
Summary: I'm back with my second Monk fanfic, my Adrian and Trudy fic. But don't worry there are no tragic happenings. So...please R&R! CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome readers! This is my second Monk fanfic. Readers of my first story (Mr. Monk Takes A Break) welcome back! Glad you stuck around to wait for this story. New readers…well…welcome. I hope you all will enjoy. **

* * *

****What If, If Only**

**Chapter 1: Faltered Fate**

_Ring…Ring…Ring!_

A young woman with blonde hair picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked politely. Then she heard a slight cough over the other line. She held the phone away from her ear briefly. She smiled and placed the phone back onto her ear. "Ambrose? Is that you?"

"Yes," Ambrose, Adrian Monk's brother said on the other line.

"Is there something that you need?" Trudy asked, already knowing the answer. She turned at a slight noise behind her. She saw her husband, Adrian walking out of their room still wearing his favorite maroon pajamas. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. Her attention was then brought back to her husband's brother's voice as he spoke again.

"Yes. I'm coughing," He coughed again, as to prove his problem. "I need some medicine. I think I'm getting sick. Can you go out and get some for me?"

Trudy knew very well that Ambrose could not go out and get his own medicine, for he was agoraphobic. Afraid of the outside. "Of course. I'll be over there in a while."

"Okay, thank you. Good-bye."

"Bye-bye." She slowly hung up the phone.

Adrian made his entrance from the kitchen to the living room grasping a bottle of Sierra Springs. "Was that Ambrose?"

"Yes." Trudy said simply.

"What did he want?" Adrian asked, taking another sip of his water.

"He's getting sick. I've gotta go to the store and buy him some medicine."

"Why don't I go out and get it?" Adrian offered. Trudy shook her head.

"No, Adrian. You hate going to the store," She said, already collecting her purse. "Besides, it will be easier and faster if I go."

Adrian nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. Just don't be too long."

"Sure thing, Adrian." Trudy said, walking up the stairs.

Adrian stared after her and smiled. To him, she was the most beautiful thing to walk this earth. He loved her more and more everyday. He was still staring at the same place when Trudy reappeared out of the bedroom wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. Adrian smiled more broadly. She smiled back.

"You still standing there?"

Adrian nodded, drinking more of his water. "I can't help it."

"Alright. I'm going to go now."

Adrian only nodded. Trudy kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He watched her put on her shoes and walk out the door. Then he went upstairs to change into his usual suit. (He was glad the day was Friday. Captain Leland Stottlemeyer gave him the day off.) He looked at a picture of Trudy on his nightstand and smiled. The love he felt for her grew once again.

* * *

Trudy walked down isle 2 looking for a cough medicine. She stopped and stared at the variety of the medicines, and furrowed her eyebrows; trying to remember which medicine Ambrose took. She finally gave up and reached for her cell phone. She dialed his number and gently placed the phone up to her ear. Ambrose picked up after seven rings. 

"Trudy? Is everything okay?" Ambrose asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is fine," She heard Ambrose sigh with relief. "I just forgot which cough medicine I should get for you."

"Oh, my gosh. I never told you what medicine I took!" Ambrose exclaimed. Trudy was taken by surprise at his note of panic. "I'm so sorry." He finished quietly.

"Ambrose, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Just calm down and tell me what medicine you prefer."

"Tylenol. That's the one I want. Tylenol."

Trudy stifled a giggle. "Thank you, Ambrose. I will be there shortly."

"Okay. Bye."

Trudy hung up and placed the phone back into her purse. She shook her head and smiled. Trudy thought about how much Ambrose was similar to Adrian, and how they were so much different. It was very confusing.

She seized the Tylenol cough medicine and walked quickly to the checkout line. The woman waited patiently in line behind a woman with a child and a new baby. She even stayed patient when the child began to scream that he wanted candy. The mother reprimanded him and he went silent. Trudy stared at the baby girl that the woman was holding. How cute it was. She longed for a baby, but she knew that Adrian wasn't ready.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed quietly. She looked down at the bracelet Adrian had given her for their anniversary. It was beautiful with the diamonds on every 4 of the golden heart-shaped charm. And it was painful when it pinched her. It wasn't very often, so she wasn't used to it quite yet.

She moved up when the lady left. She placed the medicine down and slipped the bracelet off her wrist. She placed it in front of her.

"Is this all ma'am?" The cashier asked.

"Yes."

"Then that will be $4.48."

Trudy reached into her ivory purse and pulled out a five-dollar bill that was neatly folded and unwrinkled. (Thanks to Adrian.) She handed the money to the man and he gave her the change. He put the medicine into the bag and handed it out. Trudy took it, thanked him and left.

The cashier spotted the abandoned bracelet and he turned to tell Trudy, but she was already gone. He grabbed it and set it by his computer in case she came back to retrieve it.

* * *

Trudy walked downstairs into the almost empty parking garage. It was easy to see her brownish tan car, even if it was a ways away. She walked quickly to it. When she was ¾ of the way there, she looked down. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized her bracelet was gone. 

She began to panic. Her mouth turned dry. She looked all over the ground in case she dropped it. "No! Not the bracelet! Adrian is going to be so crushed!" She said aloud.

_'Calm down, Trudy,"_ She thought to herself. _'Think about where you last had it." _She closed her eyes tightly and began to think. Suddenly, her eyes shot open when she realized she left it in the store. A feeling of dread washed over her. She feared that somebody stolen it. Her eyes filled up with tears. How was she going to tell him the bracelet was gone?

Trudy knew what she was supposed to do. She was just going to have to go back and see if anyone returned the precious item.

She turned around sharply, and just as she did she heard a deafening sound. She dropped her bag and clasped her hands onto her ears. She spun around and screamed when she saw that her car was exploding. Debris was flying everywhere.

Her eyes widened in fear and everything went black as a large piece of metal hit her sharply on her head.

Trudy Monk collapsed onto the ground, motionless.

**

* * *

****A/N**: Okay…my first chapter. Tell me what you guys thought! I hope you all liked it.:) Have a great day, and thank you for reading. :) 


	2. Not A Good Day

**What if, If only**

**A/N:** Sorry you guys had to wait so long…I hope you enjoy this…and thanks for sticking around:)

* * *

Chapter 2: Not A Good Day…

"Where's my wife! Where's Trudy!" Adrian was trying to scream as Stottlemeyer escorted him down the hospital hallway. All he could get out was a whisper. Stottlemeyer did not stop Adrian's babbling. He hardly even heard him because he was scared himself. The two men stopped in front of a closed door numbered 312. Adrian snatched the paper that as hanging up next to the door. He read it over quickly and placed it back into its box. He glanced at Leland and then to the doorknob.

"Would you open the door please?" He asked.

Leland took hold of the knob and slowly opened the door. Adrian immediately stumbled inside and ran over to Trudy. She was awake. She had a large, deep gash on her forehead that was covered with a clean gauze pad. Her nose was broken, but at least she could still smile. Adrian's eyes filled up with hot tears as he looked at his hurt wife, but he smiled back.

"Come on in, Leland." Trudy whispered. Leland thanked her and sat down in an uncomfortable looking chair.

"The nurses thought I wasn't going to make it because I lost too much blood." Trudy whimpered. Adrian placed a shaking hand on top of her hand.

"But your okay now. That's all that matters," Adrian tried to say encouragingly, holding back the tears threatening to spill out. "I'm so happy you are okay. I couldn't live without you, you know that." He choked.

Trudy smiled and squeezed his hand. "Well I should be out of here in no time. Then we can catch up on anything that we lost out on." She smiled.

A young looking nurse walked in the room and smiled at the couple. "I need to do a checkup." She said, too cheerfully.

"How long will Trudy be in this hospital?" Adrian asked. The nurse looked at her watch.

"Well, today is Friday. She could be out of here Sunday afternoon," She walked up to Trudy. "Now, excuse me, checkup time."

Adrian went to sit down next to Stottlemeyer, He put a caring hand on his shoulder, and Adrian did not object.

He stared at his wife with hot tears stinging in his eyes. He blinked, and the imprisoned tears traveled slowly down his face. He watched as the nurse gave Trudy a quick action sleeping pill. She fell asleep just as the nurse left.

Stottlemeyer stood up, facing his hurt, scared friend. "Don't worry, Adrian. We will catch the bastard who did this," Adrian nodded, still staring at his beloved wife. "Come on, Adrian. I'll take you home." Adrian took one last look at Trudy and slowly followed Stottlemeyer out the door.

When they were in the car on the way to Adrian's house, he turned and Leland and asked him a rather odd question, in Leland's opinion.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Stottlemeyer smiled and looked at Adrian. How could he refuse the poor man? "Sure, Adrian. I'll just drop you off at your house then I will go get some stuff I need from mine."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Stottlemeyer stopped the car in front of Adrian's house. He got out and watched Stottlemeyer drive away. Adrian unlocked his door and went inside, collapsing onto his couch. He was too devastated to think about anything but his Trudy.

He brought his hands to his face and stared at them. Suddenly, his fear of germs amplified. He cringed and felt as though he could not breath. He jumped up from his couch and ran into the kitchen holding his hands out in front of him. He turned the hot water on and put soap on his hands. And without turning any of the cold water on, he thrust his hands under the steaming water. Adrian screamed in pain. How long Adrian stood there scrubbing at his hands, he did not know. He was no longer even screaming. His skin had gotten used to the scolding water. But by the time Stottlemeyer knocked on the door, the water going down the drain was bright red from his blood. Adrian seemed not to notice.

"Come in!" Adrian called. He heard Stottlemeyer enter the house and stop in the kitchen doorway.

"What are you doing, Monk?"

"Oh, just washing my hands. I will be done in a minute. You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks." He left. A few minutes later, he came back downstairs, and stopped in the doorway again. "Still washing?"

Adrian nodded, beginning to get nervous and scared.

"I think they are clean now." He said as he began to walk into the kitchen.

"No! Don't come any closer! I said I'm almost done. I'm just washing my hands! Just washing…" Adrian yelled.

Stottlemeyer, sensing there was something wrong, ran up to him. He gasped and cursed when he saw Adrian's bloody hands.

"Jesus!" He screamed, snatching Adrian's hands away from the water. He turned the faucet off. "Are you crazy?" He grabbed a towel, and wrapped Adrian's hands in them. He led a crying Adrian to his couch and sat down. Adrian stared off in space.

"Adrian, I need to know where the First Aid Kit is,"

Adrian didn't answer. He was still staring. "Adrian!" He yelled. Adrian's eyes snapped to Stottlemeyer's. "I know you don't want blood all over your couch. Pay attention. Tell me where your First Aid Kits are."

"They're under the sink, why?" Adrian asked casually.

Stottlemeyer didn't answer. Instead, he leapt off the couch and dove into the kitchen to the First Aid Kits. He grabbed the biggest on out of the ten that were there, and ran back to Adrian.

After wiping the majority of the blood off his scaled hands, and putting burn ointment on, Stottlemeyer wrapped the hands in Ace Bandages. Only then, did Adrian seem to notice his situation. He stared at his hands and began to scream loudly. Stottlemeyer, who was taken by surprise, fell off the couch. He was too startled to jump back up to stop Adrian from screaming. As suddenly as he started though, he stopped. He stared off in space again, in great sadness. Then he slowly turned to Leland.

"Is Trudy going to die?" Adrian asked like a helpless child. Stottlemeyer lifted himself up from the floor and sat next to Adrian.

"No, Adrian. She is not going to die. But you can't loose it like this, Adrian. You have to wait for her."

Adrian closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you promise?"

Stottlemeyer knew that inside, making such a promise would not be a good idea, in case something happened. However, he nodded. "Yes, Monk. I promise."

For the first time in almost a week, Adrian actually smiled a real smile. Sensing the Adrian was tired, Stottlemeyer stood up off the couch. Adrian, who never slept on couches, yawned and flopped over and almost instantly fell asleep. Stottlemeyer went upstairs and seized Adrian's blanket. He took it back downstairs and placed it on his sleeping friend.

He searched for the nightlight and turned it on. Then he turned off the rest of the lights, and went upstairs to watch TV in the guest room.

* * *

On to the reviews:)

**Pika12345: **Hey there! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Always glad to hear somebody who likes my story. I hope you enjoy the rest:)

**bringirl2001: **And thank you for reading my story. Great review by the way:) Yes…I always try to keep the characters in character…for obvious reasons. And you don't have to worry about anything too tragic right now…you can breathe:D Well I'm glad you took the risk of reading this story. I very much appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the rest!

**KP12: **Well thank you! And thank you for reading! I don't remember if I have any surprises yet…but I'll check…maybe I do:) Hope you love the rest of this story.

**Monker: **hugs Oh, welcome back! I'm so happy you reviewed my story. I was waiting for you, you know!  Oh wow Exhibit! You've done it again!" This made me extremely proud to have you reading my story. Glad I could make you really happy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you! And I really hope you love the rest of it, and keep sending me these fantastic reviews:)

**Monet3322: **Welcome, friend of Monker. It's an honor to have you hear. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you like the rest of this fanfic. By the way, I love your story too…I think I've said that before! ;)

**Amymimi: **hugs Oh, wow! Hey! Thank you so much for your review. Glad to hear you like it so far. Hope you like the other chapters too!

**Jesus Freak 87: **Oh, thank you! hugs to you too! So happy you like it so far. And I really hope you like the rest, and your welcome for reading and reviewing your stories:)

**A/N: **Take care! And I promise, longer chapters are to come:)


	3. Out of the Hospital

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry about taking so long to update. My feelings have been hurt because of loss of review count…went down way low. So I haven't really been all that excited to update. But I thought that I better for my loyal readers. I love you all. Well…here you go.

* * *

Adrian was of course back at the hospital, holding Trudy's hand. In his opinion, she looked a lot better. She so longer had the large bandage on her head. But in it's place, there were about 28 stitches where a gash was on her forehead. And she was finally able to wear real clothes again. Adrian had Trudy's bag down on the floor next to his feet. He was impatiently waiting for the hour when Trudy was to come home.

"So, when you come home, we can finally take our walk in the park, okay?" Adrian said eagerly. He always looked forward to Sundays when the couple would casually stroll through the park hand in hand.

Trudy squeezed Adrian's hand in response.

"Adrian, have you not been listening? My nurse said that I should rest at home for a few days. We can go on Wednesday."

Adrian stared. "We can't do that. We have to do our walk on Sunday."

"Then I guess that we have to wait till next Sunday."

Adrian nodded. He had a nasty habit of blocking out things he didn't want to hear. He said, "That's okay. We can discuss this further when we take our walk tonight."

Trudy sighed, smiling all at the same time. "Now, Adrian. Please tell me what you did to your hands." She said, looking at the bandages.

Adrian immediately felt the tears come to his eyes. He was scared to tell anybody, for the fear of thinking he was _crazy_ was evilly lurking in the back of his mind.

He took a deep breath. "I was washing my hands with…with…" He couldn't finish.

"Go on, Adrian. I wont be upset." She urged.

"I'm so sorry! I was just so scared. I know it's selfish…"

A new voice came into the room. "I caught him washing his hands in boiling water."

Adrian winced as Trudy gasped loudly. "Adrian!"

Adrian sighed. He may as well tell her what Dr. Kroger said to him. "Dr. Kroger said…my…condition has gotten worse."

Trudy sighed.

"I'm sorry." Adrian mumbled.

"No, it's not your fault." Trudy said, gently patting Adrian's scaled hands.

Adrian could only nod. Stottlemeyer left his post in the doorway and walked over to Trudy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bracelet. Trudy smiled and reached out her hand. Stottlemeyer dropped the jewelry into her outstretched hand. Adrian let her other hand free so she could put it on.

Suddenly Adrian cried out and quickly kissed his wife. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Trudy looked surprised. "What?"

"I know what happened. You forgot your bracelet inside the store. You took it off because it kept pinching you. So you turned around to go inside to get it, and the car blew up!" He said happily, giving Trudy another hug.

Trudy was used to Adrian solving anything before she could tell or before anybody else could. She nodded in response.

"No, all this excitement set aside, I have something I have to tell the both of you. Okay, due to the incident, Monk I want you to stay away from your office and stay with Trudy. I don't want any of you leaving your house. You will have a 24 hour guard on your house. And it is being checked right now. If you need anything, call me, and I will go get it for you. Understand?"

Trudy and Adrian stared at Leland blankly. Then they nodded.

"Leland?" Trudy asked.

"Mmm?"

"Why did the bomb go off before I even had a chance to get into it?"

"Well…I don't know…but…"

"It was a timed bomb or something." Adrian blurted out.

"Well whatever it was, I swear we will catch the man who did this. Then the two of you will be okay."

Adrian's eyes suddenly went wide again. He knew they weren't watching out for him. They were looking out for Trudy. He held on tighter to her hand as though he expected some stranger to burst thorough the door and steal his life and love away from him.

"What does he want with Trudy?"

Leland pretended to look surprised. "I don't know what you mean."

Adrian dropped Trudy's hand and stood up. "You know damn well what I mean! He's not after both of us! He's after _my_ Trudy!"

Leland's expression changed. He knew that he couldn't tell a lie to his best friends.

"We suspect that he might be after Trudy."

Adrian looked at Trudy. She didn't seem all that worried about herself. Adrian was confused.

"Why!" Adrian asked He began to get weak. Everything was beginning to look foggy.

"Sit down, and I will tell you."

Adrian immediately sat down.

"Personally, I thought you would know. But I think he is trying to get to her to get to you."

Adrian understood. He wasn't going to argue. He looked at Trudy again. She still looked fearless. But there was a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Please catch him, Leland." Trudy pleaded. Stottlemeyer nodded.

"I promise I will get him. But it is time for us to go. I believe Randy has packed Trudy's stuff. Now let's go.

Adrian rushed to his wife to help her out of the hospital bed. She didn't need it much, though. Coming from out of the blue, Trudy's nurse rushed into the room with a wheelchair and insisted Trudy sat in it. Adrian eyed it, and Trudy was only allowed to sit in it only after Adrian inspected it.

* * *

Their home looked totally different. It was because of the many cars and vans parked in front of it. The yard was filled with people. The guards were blocking people of the press from going inside.

Stottlemeyer had to park 2 blocks away, and he was not very happy about it. He got out of the car and slammed it. Mumbling about how it was not good for Trudy to begin walking right away. Trudy didn't mind though. She was happy to walk. When they were finally in sight of their house, they were in sight of the press. They were immediately run at and bombarded with questions.

"Mrs. Monk? Who do you believe is out to kill you?"

"Mr. Monk? Is it true that a seven foot three armed man is after you?" That must have been tabloid.

Etc. etc.

The next voice was Captain Stottlemeyer's. "Will you all just shut up, go home and leave us alone? You're not supposed to be here!"

Still, the voices went on. Leland shoved his way thorough the crowd into the house. They all sighed in relief when they were all safe inside.

"Are they going to be out there all day?" Adrian asked as he helped his exhausted wife to the couch.

"No, they are not. As soon as I got, they go. The guards will not allow them to stay, and neither will I. So, I will leave now. Good bye."

"Bye." Adrian and Trudy said together.

Stottlemeyer quickly stepped outside and raised his arms for silence. Adrian and Trudy listened from inside.

"Okay, you parasites. You are not trespassing on private property," The cameras didn't lower. They continued to snap pictures.

Randy stepped up next to Stottlemeyer, loyally. Leland continued to threaten. "If I catch any of you back here, I swear I will shoot you for being a threat to the people inside. Now, get out."

The press reluctantly lowered their cameras and left the premises. Randy was looking smug as though he scared off the press.

Inside, Adrian and Trudy chuckled. Adrian got up and looked outside the window. Everyone was gone except the guards. Adrian walked over to his wife and sat down. He pulled the edge of the coffee table over to him and propped his legs up.

"Are you tired?"

Trudy smiled. It was her that always did this. But she nodded.

Adrian patted his legs, and Trudy scooted forward to place her head in his lap. Adrian lovingly stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He found that he didn't want to move, so he too, fell fast asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Okay. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It only took me today to type it. Please R&R…even you ones that are just lurking out there…I think I know you are there. Reviewing makes me happy, and makes me want to update more. For those of you that do review, thank you so much.:) Oh, and replies to your reviews are on my bio page, underneath the replies to Freddy 101. All you have to do is click my user name that is on the top of this page. Take care. 


End file.
